Always With You Ereri Riren
by Taeill
Summary: Levi could never live a life without his Eren. What happens when something happens to Eren? One Shot. Set in the AoT story time setting.


Tears fell down Levi's cheeks, onto the lifeless body below him. He cried out, in a voice that no one had ever heard from Levi, A voice that was filled with emotion,sorrow,pain,grief

 _"Why!? Why did this have to happen?!"_

Below Levi, lay the body of the only thing that could make him happy, the thing that he held closest to his heart, the thing he swore to protect, the thing he loved most in this awful world full of sadness and sorrow. There lay beneath him, was the lifeless body of Eren Jäeger.

Levi rested his head on Eren's chest and continued to sob, wrapping his arms around Eren, holding him tightly.

 _'Why!? The one thing on this damn world that I held close to my heart. The one thing that I let into my heart. Why did it have to be taken away from me?!'_

 _~A few hours earlier~_

 _The survey corps had been getting ready to go outside the walls._

 _Eren snuck up behind Levi and surprised him with a hug. Levi jumped slightly and turned his head to face Eren and a small smile crept up on his face._

 _Levi turned around to give Eren a hug back, then broke away._

 _"Hey Levi~" Eren smiled and Levi smiled back and put his arm around Erens shoulder "Hi Eren" Levi responded in his deep voice._

 _"Are you all geared up Levi?" Eren asked and looked at Levi with his teal eyes._

 _Levi nodded and gave Eren a serious look. "Eren I need you to listen to me for a second."_

 _Erens mood had quickly shifted from happy and giddy, to serious, from the tone in Levis voice and Eren nodded._

 _Levi spoke "Eren I need you to promise me something, I need you to promise me that you'll be careful and won't be reckless. If something were to happen to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself, Eren. You are my reason for continuing to live."_

 _Eren had teared up at Levis words and brought him into a tight embrace. "I promise I won't do anything reckless. Levi?"_

 _Levi hugged Eren back and smiled "Yes, Eren?"_

 _"I love you, Levi."_

 _"I love you too, Eren"_

 _~On the mission~_

 _Levi's heart had stopped when he saw Eren being picked up by that titan. Levi had ignored his orders to stay in formation and went straight for the titan._

 _but it was too late, by the time Levi had killed the titan, Eren had already been squeezed too hard by it, he had to many deep cuts, was bleeding too heavily to be saved. Even if they had turned around immediately and headed back to the walls, it would have been too late and Eren would have bled to death._

 _Levi looked at Eren bloody and barley alive._

 _Levi ran up to Eren and sat next to him with tears in his eyes. He grabbed Erens hand and held it to his heart._

 _Eren looked up at Levi and gave his hand a weak squeeze and a small smile, slowly bringing his other hand to Levis cheek, wiping his tears away with his thumb._

 _"D-don't cry Levi, i-it's go-going to be okay." his breathing getting slower_

 _Levi only cried harder_

 _"E-eren! Please, you can't die! You can't leave me!"_

 _Eren continued to stroke Levi's cheek with his thumb. "Levi. I-I kn-" Eren began to cough up blood and had to stop in the middle of his sentence, before he continued. "Levi, I know w-we'll meet again so-someday." He coughed up more blood, his heart beat fading "Levi, I love you" he said while slowly closing his eyes._

 _"Eren! N-no! I love you too! Please, you can't die!" Levi screamed while leaning in closer to Erens face sobbing._

 _Eren smiled softly before kissing Levis nose softly._

 _Erens hand had went limp and the other fell from Levi's face. Eren lay there lifeless, a corpse. A body thats soul has left it._

 _~Present time~_

Levi stared at Erens face, sobbing, not believing the sight he saw in front of him.

Levi screamed _"Eren, I can't live without you in this god awful, cruel world!"_ Levi held Erens body close to his and wept. Not being able to picture a life without his Eren. Levi's screaming had gained the attention of a titan. He didn't want to leave Erens side to go kill it.

Letting the titan get closer, Levi realized that he couldn't and didn't want to live without Eren.

The titan was almost to them. Levi laid Eren down, kissing him on the nose and and softly moving Erens bangs out of his lifeless face. He picked Eren up and stood up.

The titan right there, reaching to pick up Levi and Eren.

Levi whispered in Erens ear.

 _"We will be together soon Eren, I love you."_

 _~End_

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N hey guys this was my first oneshot c: , I hope you guys liked it. My friend started crying in the middle of it, then I got slapped in the nose, and told to make a different ending...

Maybe I could write one or two alternate endings... if you guys want C:

Until next time

~Madi (⌒▽⌒)


End file.
